You Know? I Love You
by LawLadystein
Summary: Cinta itu selalu berujung kepada rasa sakit. Tetapi setelah mengenalnya. Tidak semua cinta berujung pada rasa sakit./"Kau, tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"/"Itu, tidak mungkin, Artie ... percayalah, bahwa aku selalu ada di sampingmu."/R&R :D


**You Know? I Love You**

**.**

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya.

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC—mungkin sangat OOC—, belum sesuai EYD, Geje, Typo! Dll.

**.**

Don't like? Don't read

* * *

Kadang merasa bahwa cinta itu tidak penting. Cinta hanya bisa membuat hati tersakiti. Mungkin ini menurutku. Berbeda menurutnya, yang katanya cinta bisa membuat hidup penuh dengan gairah. Bagaikan bunga matahari yang layu kembali mekar. Indah. Begitu katanya. Padahal ketika kau merasakan cinta, kau juga akan merasakan sakitnya. Dia … mungkin dia tidak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Tapi, semua itu berubah ketika aku mendengar apa yang dikatakannya./R&R? :D

**.**

Note: Italic for flashback

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ketika matahari sudah menampakan dirinya dan bersiap untuk menyinari bumi, itu artinya hari sudah pagi. Tetapi entah mengapa tubuhku sangat sulit kugerakan untuk bangun. Malas. Sangat malas hanya untuk membuka mata. Dan entah mengapa, tiba-tiba air mata tumpah begitu saja dan membasahi selimut yang kupakai.

**XoxoX**

Patah hati! Sedih! Kata yang sangat pas untuk menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini. Hey, berhentilah patah hati, Arthur Kirkland! Berhentilah bersedih! Bersedih itu tidak ada gunanya. Tetapi, pantas saja aku bersedih, karena orang yang selama ini aku sayangi, ia malah meninggalkanku. Ah, mungkin memang bukan takdirku untuk bersamanya. Masih ada yang lain, yang bisa menyayangimu sepenuhnya.

**.**

_"Aku … harus pindah, maafkan aku, Arthur …"_

_"Kau, kau kan berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Bukankah itu janjimu?"_

_"Tetapi Arthur Kirkland, aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Maafkan aku …"_

_Dia memberikanku bunga tulip putih._

_"Apa ini?" tanyaku—dengan air mata yang masih membasahi pipiku._

_"Bunga tulip putih, yang artinya sebagai perminta maaf yang sangat. Sungguh aku minta maaf, Arthur."_

**.**

Mengingat itu? Sedih rasanya. Saat itu aku sangat sedih. Mengingat itu? Tak bisa kutahan air mata ini, biarlah berjatuhan membasahi pipiku.

Honda Kiku. Dia orang yang selama ini aku sayangi—bahkan aku cintai—meninggalkanku. Ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Paris. Padahal ia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku. Tapi dengan mudah ia mengucap kata maaf kepadaku, dan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa alasan ia pindah ke Paris. Sampai saat ini, aku tidak tahu kabarnya di Paris. Berhari-hari aku menunggu kabarnya, berminggu-minggu aku menunggu kabarnya, berbulan-bulan aku menunggu kabarnya, bahkan bertahun-tahun aku menunggu kabarnya. Ia jarang sekali, bahkan hampir tidak pernah mengabari kabarnya. Mengabari satu kali saja tidak. Padahal aku sering mengecek e-mailku, untuk memastikan ada e-mail masuk darinya, tetapi tidak ada. Sama sekali tidak ada. Mungkin dia sudah lupa kepadaku? Mungkin.

Lupa.

Dia sudah lupa kepadaku.

Dan, hidup ini … aku menjalani hidup ini dengan perasaan hampa. Tidak ada senang. Tidak ada sedih. Tidak ada bahagia. Tidak ada kecewa. Tidak ada khawatir. Dan tidak ada persaan sayang—atau bahkan cinta—kepada siapapun. Perasaan yang hampa. Tidak ada artinya.

Namun, disaat itu, seseorang muncul dikehidupanku.

Alfred…

Alfred F. Jones.

Orang yang selama ini bisa membuat perasaan hampa ini terisi kembali. Dan aku bisa merasakan arti hidup yang sebenarnya. Senang, sedih, kecewa, bahagia, khawatir. Itulah yang kurasakan ketika aku bersamanya.

Tetapi, mengapa dia muncul disaat aku masih belum bisa melupakan Honda Kiku? Perasaan cinta kepadanya belum terhapuskan. Perasaan ini masih membekas dihatiku. Sangat sulit untuk bisa melupakannya. Tetapi seharusnya aku bisa melupakannya. Karena ia pasti sudah melupakanku. Pasti, dan sudah jelas bahwa dia, sama sekali tidak mengingatku.

**XoxoX**

* * *

"Artie—eh, maksudku, euuuuum."

"Ah, ya, ya, apa? Katakan saja! Jangan membuat emosiku meluap!" Entahlah, mengapa aku bisa emosian seperti ini. Padahal seharusnya aku tidak marah-marah seperti ini.

"Begini, aku ingin pergi ke toko buku. Yaa, buat beli buku novel baru. Euum, kalau mau, kau mau 'kan mengantarku?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi seseorang yang kutu buku?" Tiba-tiba pertanyaan seperti ini keluar dari mulutku. Meski tidak menjawab pertanyaan pria maniak hamburger itu. Tetapi ada suatu dorongan untuk terjadi komunikasi dengannya. Ya, biasanya aku hanya diam. Tidak merespon apa yang ia bicarakan.

Dia hanya tersenyum. "Tidak boleh ya, aku berubah? Oh ayolah, mau ya?"

Dia terlihat memohon kepadaku. "_Please_, yah yah, antarkan."

"Ah, baiklah, baiklah." Aku tidak menolak ajakannya. Dan—sangat—terpaksa aku mengabulkan keinginannya itu, agar ia tidak kecewa. Ya, agar ia tidak kecewa. Aku berusaha membuatnya senang. Dan … sedikit demi sedikit aku bisa melupakan Kiku. Aargh! Mengapa aku masih mengingat namanya?

"Aiyah! Arthur Kirkland, kau sangat baik!" Begitulah katanya.

**XoxoX**

"Euuum, menurutmu aku harus membeli buku novel yang mana ya? Aduh, aduh aku bingung. Novel yang ini aku sudah punya. Yang ini juga sudah, euum, yang ini juga sudah. Menurumu, yang—"

"Yang belum kau punya yang mana? Ya, tinggal beli saja yang belum kau punya. Begitu saja repot."

Mungkin hatinya—agak—sakit mendengar perkataanku tadi. Tapi wajahnya … wajahnya tetap ceria. Tidak menampakan kesedihan atau kekecewaan.

**.**

"Arthur-_kun_, eh—"

Hah? Apa katanya? Arthur-_kun_? "Panggil Arthur saja. Itu sudah cukup. Atau kalau perlu, jangan pernah memanggilku. Ah, barang satu kali saja." Entah mengapa aku berucap seperti ini. Seharusnya bukan ini yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Ma-maaf. Arthur," ucapnya.

"Lalu? Ada apa?" tanyaku—masih dengan sedikit kesal. Dan tidak tahu apa alasan aku kesal padanya. Aku memang aneh.

"Begini, aku ingin pergi ke toko bunga. Yaa, aku 'kan ingin mempunyai koleksi bunga yang banyak. Mau tidak, kau mengantarku lagi? Tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri."

Tadi ke toko buku. Sekarang ke toko bunga?

"Kalau kau bisa sendiri, mengapa ingin kuantar?" Mengapa jawabanku seperti ini?

"Bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanya ingin, euum, ada seseorang yang selalu ada di sampingku. Eh! Maksudku, yaaa, tidak ada salahnya 'kan mengajak teman?"

'Seseorang yang selalu ada di sampingku'? Apa maksudnya?

"Arthur, mengapa diam?"

"Oh, baiklah." Aku pun—lagi-lagi—menuruti keinginannya.

**.**

"Aiiih, aku bingung harus memilih bunga yang mana? Semuanya bagus-bagus. Rasanya aku ingin membeli semuanya."

Dia memang begitu, kalau membeli sesuatu pasti selalu 'bingung, bingung'.

"Arthur, menurutmu, aku harus membeli yang mana? Yang ini? Atau yang ini? Ah, atau yang ini?"

"Terserah kau," ucapku singkat.

"Coba ke sini, sepertinya yang ini bagus."

Aku hanya bisa mengekor di belakangnya. Mengikutinya.

"Bunganya bagus semua, aku jadi bingung."

"Mengapa harus bingung? Pilih yang menurutmu paling bagus. Ah! Ini kan bagus." Tanpa sadar, aku membantunya memilihkan bunga. Ya, membantunya memilihkan bunga.

"Kau?"

"A-apa? Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

Iya, mungkin menurutnya aku ini aneh. Setiap jam, atau mungkin setiap detik, sikap dan sifatku berubah.

Dia pun membeli bunga yang aku pilih tadi. Yaa, meski aku tidak tahu arti bunganya apa. Tapi, dari warnanya yang bagus, di situ, mungkin menggambarkan kebaikan.

**XoxoX**

_"Terima kasih … terima kasih atas semuanya, Arthur."_ Begitulah yang ia ucapkan tadi. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan, dan senyuman.

Aku merebahkan diri di sofa. Berniat istirahat. Lelah. Yaa, lelah. Menemani si pria periang itu ke sana ke mari, dimulai dari toko buku, toko bunga. Arrghh, lalu besok apa lagi?

Tapi, dengan itu semua, aku mendapatkan teman baru. Meski dia terkadang membosankan, menyebalkan. Dengannya, sedikit demi sedikit aku bisa melupakan masa laluku—yang menyakitkan. Yak! Aku mengingatnya kembali. Lagi-lagi mengingatnya.

Tapi… Honda Kiku.

Mengapa aku masih mengharapkannya? Sedangkan dia sudah pergi dan tak 'kan kembali. Ya, ia tidak akan pernah kembali. Tetapi, aku masih berharap bahwa dia akan kembali. Kembali kepadaku dengan menghadiahkan sebuah pelukan hangat darinya. Aku merindukan pelukan itu.

Itu memang tidak mungkin!

Ah, jangan terlalu banyak berharap Arthur Kirkland!

Arrrgh! Mengapa sangat sulit untuk melupakannya?

Dan tanpa sadar aku terlelap.

**XoxoX**

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Aku berjalan menuju pintu diketuk.

Saat aku membukanya … tunggu!

Tidak ada siapa-siapa!

"Haaloooo!"

"Aiiih, kau mengagetkanku, Alfred."

Ia datang dengan wajah yang ceria. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai wajah cerianya. Eh? Apa kataku?

Ah sudah! Lupakan.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Tanyaku dengan nada tinggi.

"Aiyaah! Jangan marah-marah seperti itu. Kau jadi tidak terlihat tampan! Upps! Hehe …" katanya—entah dengan sengaja atau tidak.

Aku masih memasang wajah setengah kesal, setengah senang. Entah bagaimana ekspresiku saat ini. Ah, mungkin aku senang karena dia datang ke sini. Kesal? Karena dia datang tiba-tiba.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, mau apa kau ke sini?" tanyaku dengan nada—sedikit—diperendah.

"Aku … merindukanmu. Eh, bukan … maksudku … euumm, itu … anu … aku ingin main bersamamu … boleh 'kan?"

Dia bilang dia merindukanku?

"Euuum ya, main! Atau begini saja, bolehkah aku mengajakmu pergi ke taman? Sesekali kita bermain di sana. Lagi pula aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan di rumah. Dan kau juga pasti sedang bosan 'kan di rumah? Bagaimana?" tawarnya.

Ya, aku memang sangat bosan. Tapi bukan berarti aku harus menerima ajakannya.

"Tidak. Lebih baik aku di rumah."

"Oh, ayolah … satu kali saja. Yah? Kumohon."

Begitulah cara ia membujuk. Memasang wajah kecewanya, hingga membuat aku menghilangkan kata tidak mau, menjadi, "Baiklah, aku mau …"

"Yeeey! Akhirnya!" ia loncat-loncat kegirangan, dan berhenti ketika aku menatapnya -hentikan-kelakuanmu-itu-. Ia hanya membalas dengan senyumannya.

**XoxoX**

Kini aku duduk di atas ayunan bersamanya. Mungkin ini ayunan yang dipakai untuk sepasang kekasih. Tapi, aku dan dia 'kan bukan sepasang kekasih. Eh! Apa-apaan aku ini?

Melamun. Melamunkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Melamunkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku dan Alfred selanjutnya. Apa mungkin aku ditakdirkan bersama dengannya?

"Hey! Mengapa melamun?" teriaknya, menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Ah, apa, tidak!"

Oke, aku sudah mulai kacau.

"Mengapa es krimnya tidak dimakan? Kan sayang kalau mencair," katanya, sambil menjilat es krim. "Sayang jika tidak dimakan," ucapnya lagi. "Membelinya 'kan dengan uang."

"Euum, aku sedang tidak ingin memakan yang dingin-dingin," jawabku asal. Karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Tiba-tiba aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padanya.

"Euuh, Alfred?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Dia menatapku. Mungkin bingung. Mengapa tiba-tiba aku bertanya seperti itu.

"Tidak," katanya. "Aku tidak membencimu," katanya—sambil dengan menatap wajahku.

"Kenapa? Padahal selama ini aku selalu bersikap tidak baik kepadamu. Bersikap jahat. Ya! bisa dibilang aku bersikap jahat kepadamu. Bersikap kasar, dan … yah, itulah pokoknya."

Dia terdiam…

"Tidak … aku tidak membencimu. Sama sekali tidak." Pemuda berkaca mata itu berucap, dan tak lupa ia memasangkan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ya, aku tanya mengapa? Mengapa sampai tidak membenciku?"

"Aku membutuhkan seorang teman yang bisa membuatku terus tersenyum. Aku sangat beruntung bisa mengenalimu, meskipun kau selalu bersikap seperti itu kepadaku. Tapi itu semua tidak akan membuat senyumku pudar. Karena aku tahu kau pasti akan berubah." Ia menghela nafas sejenak. "Kau tahu? Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Menunggu senyummu. Bahkan aku menunggu pelukan darimu. Walau, yaaah, mungkin, itu semua tidak akan terjadi. Kita sudah lama kenal. Tetapi kau belum menyadari bahwa aku, sangat … membutuhkanmu."

Aku terdiam…

Sangat merasa bersalah. Bodoh! Aku memang bodoh!

Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya juga?

"Kau tahu? Aku sengaja mengajakmu ke sana ke mari, karena aku ingin terus bersamamu. Ingat? Saat ku ajak ke toko bunga? Aku berpura-pura bingung ingin memilih bunga yang mana, karena aku ingin kau yang memilihnya. Dan akhirnya kau memilihkan bunga untukku. Kau memilihkan bunga mawar kuning, saat itu aku bahagia. Kau memilihkan bunga itu untukku."

Bahagia?

"Kau tahu apa arti dari bunga mawar kuning?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Mawar kuning, artinya persahabatan." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Lalu, aku sengaja memberi bunga mawar kuning itu kepadamu. Ingat 'kan?"

**.**

_Aku bangun dan … apa ini? Mawar kuning?_

_"Perasaan, ini mawar yang kemarin Alfred beli," gumamku._

_Apa ini?_

_Haloo, selamat pagi!_

_Oh iya, terima kasih karena kau sudah membantuku memilihkan bunga. Sebagai rasa terima kasih, aku memberimu bunga ini. Jangan kau buang yaa. Meskipun akhirnya akan layu.  
_

**.**

Jadi itu maksudnya.

"Kau tahu? Mengapa aku selalu membosankan? Menyebalkan, dan aku selalu cerewet?"

Lagi-lagi, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Karena, aku ingin melihat ekspresimu ketika marah. Eh! Bukan! Karena … aku selalu ingin mendapat respon dari apa yang aku bicarakan, karena jika aku hanya biasa-biasa saja, mungkin kau tidak akan mendengarku. Karena itu, aku selalu cerewet, agar kau kesal, marah-marah. Aku senang meski akhirnya kau akan marah padaku. Meskipun begitu, aku bisa mendengar suaramu."

Begitu katanya, ucapannya membuatku sadar. Ternyata selama ini aku menyakitinya.

Dan, aku sadar bahwa ia lebih baik dari … Honda Kiku.

"Kalau kau bertanya lagi, apa aku membencimu? Aku akan menjawab. Tidak!"

Dia sama sekali tidak membenciku?

"Aku, mungkin sudah mendapatkan yang aku inginkan. Menjadi sahabatmu, bisa melihatmu marah-marah, melihat ekspresi anehmu, bisa bersamamu. Tapi, aku jarang melihat senyummu. Dan … itu yang aku tunggu."

Aku tersenyum. Tulus.

Semua ungkapannya membuatku sadar, bahwa aku memang harus bersamanya. Dan ini takdirku.

"Maafkan aku, kalau aku sering menyusahkanmu, merepotkanmu."

"Tidak Alfred, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf."

Ya, memang seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padanya.

Dia hanya diam...

Dan tidak ada lagi yang berbicara.

Keheningan menyelimuti aku dengannya.

Siang berubah menjadi sore. Tidak terasa memang.

"Kau tidak membenciku?"

Apa? Mengapa aku bertanya lagi?

"Tidak!"

Aku tersenyum tulus. Dia pun membalas senyuman ini.

"You know? I love you …"

Apa katanya?

"You know, Artie? I love you," ucapnya sekali lagi.

Semua ungkapannya, memang benar-benar membuatku sadar, bahwa …

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Alfred."

Ia tersenyum tulus, lalu aku memeluknya. "Ini yang kau inginkan?"

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Bahkan tak akan kulepaskan.

"Aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan?"

"Haha…" Ia tertawa kecil, lalu melepaskan pelukanku. "Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu, Artie…" katanya. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Lagi-lagi, aku tersenyum padanya. Benar-benar bahagia.

"Kau ingat saat aku memberi bunga Matahari?"

"Tidak."

"Mungkin kau menganggap remeh, karena itu hanya bunga matahari. Bunga matahari itu, mengartikan kesetiaan. Karena ia selalu mengikuti arah sinar matahari. Dari situ, menggambarkan bahwa aku akan selalu setia."

Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain tersenyum.

Lalu aku memeluknya lagi. Kini aku sadar, bahwa tidak semua cinta akan berujung kepada rasa sakit.

Kini aku mengerti mengapa dia seperti itu. Dan aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangannya.

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

Hah? Apa ini?

Tiba-tiba muncul ide kayak beginian. Romance gagal. Aku tahu. Hikss! ToT, pendek lagi...

C&C?


End file.
